The Akof Adventures
by Akof
Summary: At least! This is what everyone wanted: The Akof Adventures, a colection of Akof's (my D&D character) stories, some from played games, some invented. This is an introduction to Akof's past. Next chapter coming soon.
1. Introduction

The Akof Adventures  
  
Introduction  
  
Akof was born in the plane of Bytopia, in Zero Point Zero Eight Gravity, a floating city between the 2 layers. For those who don't know a thing about this plane (Bytopia) I will make a small description: Bytopia has 2 layers. Someone from planewalker.com said that "Bytopia has stacked layers like that of a sandwich with the sky in between", if you look up from one plane you can see the other. Thats all. Back to Akof story: The city has 3 levels. There is no gravity in the middle one and is very low in the others (I think about 0.08 G). It keeps its position because it is tied with magical chains to high mountains in the plane layers. Akof lived in a house in the Middle Level. Akof's family (and almost all the neighbours) were mages. And no, he is not a gnome. Few gnomes live in this city. Akof is a human.  
  
Akof and his evil twin brother, Asrom, came to the multiverse (I mean "were born") someday. The people around Akof quickly realised that he had the innate ability of casting magic (he is what in Dungeons & Dragons is called a sorcerer). Due to this, Akof didn't study the noble art of magic but he trained his natural powers, especially the "Marca Arcana" spell (Translation note: I don't know the english name of this. It is the magic that prints the spellcaster's rune in a surface). Nowadays, he has no idea of magic, but he can use it. When he was young, he usually fell from the floating city to the ground. Sometimes was Akof's fault (He walked too close to the border) and other times Asrom (the evil twin brother) pushed him. Akof's real name is Bartolo Sealson. I forgot to write it before. He has an older sister who married a human guy from the prime material plane called Cuñao. He founded a small city in a coast of Faerun and now he is the mayor or governor or something. They both live there.  
  
The evil brother Asrom is very very evil. He hates Akof. Lots of people hate Akof in these days, but Asrom is the one who most hates him. Asrom specialized in the Necromancy Magic School. He left Bytopia few months before Akof. He decided to worship the evil goddess Shar and learnt the shadow weave magic. He also became a Shar cleric. Now he lives in Faerûn working for Shar clerics and chasing Akof.  
  
One day, about 20 years after his birth, Akof fell from the city and landed near a portal to the Prime Material Plane. Akof said "wow" and entered it. Akof decided that it was time to live his life and get a job and a woman and all this. So he turned to the portal and came back to home. There, he told his mother:  
  
-¡¡¡MMMOOOMMMYYYY!!!! I want to go adventuring and get a job, etc. I have found a portal to the prime material plane. I like it, please let me go and stay there for some time!!!.  
  
Akof's mother replied:  
  
-All right Akof, you can go. Take care and take this bag of gold coins. Go and visit your sister and your brother-in-law. Remember to avoid your evil twin brother Asrom.  
  
She gave a bag full of gold coins to Akof.   
  
-I got it. -The bag slipped from Akof's hand and if they weren't in the Middle Level, the bag would have hit the floor.-Thanks mom. See you around. I will send you a postcard.  
  
Akof returned to the portal using the standard method for the first time: walking down the really big mountain where the city is attached to. Here begins the adventures of Akof the sorcerer in Faerûn. 


	2. Episode 1: Akof's first adventure

The Akof Adventures  
  
Episode 1: Akof's first "adventure"  
  
Part I  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Akof didn't know it but he was in the Sword Coast, near the city of Waterdeep. He was very happy. He walked a lot and fought some small cretures such as lizards, toads and rats. Akof discovered the power of the magic missiles with these fights. Finally, he ended in the streets of Waterdeep. "Wow, it's a city" Akof thought, "There must be a casino over there. I always wanted to play in a casino". So he began the search for a casino. But the city was so big that Akof decided to relax in a tavern. He entered the first one he saw and ordered a beer. There were a lot of strange people in there. One of them was a guy who looked like a wardrobe with the doors open. He was sat in a table hitting the board with the edge of his hand. He looked very familiar to Akof. Akof walked to him and said:  
  
-Ohtia  
  
-Ohtia, how did you know I would say that?  
  
-Ehh... I don't know. Better forget about it.  
  
-Wait. Have you heard that all things are made of very small things that spin more than a garbanzo in an old man's mouth? Don't believe that. If it were true, I can do this -he striked the table with his hand again- and stop all those electrons.  
  
-Ehh.. something...  
  
-Remember: integrals are everything.  
  
And the strange guy walked to the door an left the place. Akof noticed his footprints burnt in the floot. He opened the door to advice the man that his shoes were on fire, but he could't see him. Akof returned to the bar with his beer. Next to him there was someone dressed like a wizard, with a red widard tunic and a blue cape. Due to Akof's random colorblindness (failed the spot check), he saw the cape in red color. Akof talked to him:  
  
-Hello, I am the Great Akof. I am a powerfull sorcerer and my name is foka the backwards (Translation note: Foka sounds like foca, it is a spanish word that means "seal" (the animal who lives in the north pole and sais "au au")).   
  
-What interresting -replied the wizard with a Russian accent and turned to the other side.  
  
-Some hours ago I killed lizards from the outer planes.  
  
-Yeah, surre.  
  
While Akof was telling exagerated stories about how he killed demons and dragons, and the red Wizard was paying no attention to him, a guy in armor entered the place. Quickly all of the people left the tavern, everybody but Akof and the red wizard. The guy in armor approached them and caught their attention.   
  
-Hey you two. I got a task for real adventurers. My master will pay well to those who help him. Now come...  
  
-Helo, I am the Great Akof. My name is foka the backwards. I am a powerfull sorcerer.  
  
-Silence. Now come with me or die.  
  
The guard, or whatever he was, took them to a place hidden in a dark alley. In the room there was a door decorated with jewels. The door opened and the armored guy told them:  
  
-My Master, Gazpacho the eefriti, awaits you.  
  
Inside, Akof and the other guy met the eefriti.  
  
-Listen to me, mortals. I want you to do a work for me.   
  
The eefriti stopped for one second and Akof said:  
  
-I'm Akof. Do you know that my name is fo...  
  
-I DO KNOW!! And I think it is the most stupid thing I have heard. Ah, say one more word and you are burnt. Capisce?  
  
Akof nodded  
  
-I am not forcing you to do this, but if you reject my offer, I will kill you. There will be a great reward if you are successful. What do you say?  
  
The red wizard with blue cape acepted. He needed the money or whatever the eefrit promised (he could sell it). And, more than this, he wanted to live. Akof thought "Wow, an adventure. Thats why I came to this place" and nodded again.   
  
-Good. I will explain what you have to do. There is an ancient artifact, a statue of a hand. It looks like a claw. Has the size of a standard human hand and shines in gold colour. You must travel to Ascore, northeast from here, beyond the High Forest. Near the town was built a castle with an underground labyrinth dungeon. Your mission is to find the hand statue in there and to bring it to me here. Any question?  
  
-Why don't you go yourself? You look strong -Akof said.  
  
-Let's say that I can not leave this place, eh... NO MORE STUPID QUESTIONS!. Anything else?  
  
-Why don't you send your guards? -Akof said this too  
  
-Stupid human. I send you because if you die, I wont lose anything valuable.  
  
-Are you some kind of lamp genie?  
  
The eefriti's face changed into an even more angry form.  
  
-Oky, oky, I will shut up now. -Afok said, making a closing-zip movement with his hand along his wavy mouth.  
  
The red wizard pushed Akof away and said:  
  
-Excuse my "friend", he is a bit idiot. I will do my best.-In a lower voice he added: -He will probabily die soon.  
  
-I have recruited other adventurers. You will join them in about 2 hours. My guard outside will tell you where. Don't try anything stupid or you will suffer. Now, leave my place.  
  
The door closed after them. Akof noticed the jewels on it. While the red wizard was talking with the guard, Akof tried to remove the jewels with his walking stick or staff. Yes, he couldn't.   
  
Now in the streets, the red wizard told Akof where the meeting would be, a nearby taver called "Bar Budo". He also suggested to buy some equipment. Akof only had his green robe and a wooden stick (maybe staff). The robe was like the ones people wear when they are in their houses, made of dark green velvet. It had a patch with Akof's rune.   
  
The red wizard walked away. He said he had some important bussines. Akof looked for a magic shop. He wanted to buy a cone shaped wizard hat, with stars painted on it. There was one nearby. Akof entered and asked the shopkeeper about the wizard hat. The only model available was a pink hat with dark pink hearts on it. The vendor said that cone shaped hats were extremely rare in the city. Finally, Akof bought the hat and some star stickers. He placed the stars over the hearts, although they were still visible.  
  
-It's perfect -Akof said.  
  
-Yesm it ism. Mmm, want somethingm more?  
  
-A pair of healing potions, please.   
  
Akof paid with the money his mother gave him and walked outside thinking what to do for the next hour. 


End file.
